


Butterflies

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like some kind of Wonderland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies

Octavia had never seem anything so amazing -- not even in the books that Bellamy used to show her before she got locked up.

Everywhere she turned in this field was lit up with little blue lights that moved with the faintest of sounds. She couldn’t help the smile that crossed her face when she held out her arm and a few of the glowing butterflies landed. They didn’t move from their perch when she straightened up to her full height and turned slowly around.

The butterflies were a lot like her -- they had no fear. Something that she realized as more and more of them fluttered around her in the night. They treated her with no more fear than they would treat any other plant or tree in their vicinity.

Octavia had heard stories of wonder and beauty, but nothing she had ever heard about compared to what she was experiencing right now. She could feel the butterflies on her arms and felt them wisping through her hair as they moved around in their field.

It was all like some kind of Wonderland -- only it wasn’t something she was going to be expelled out of when the story came to an end. This world, the creatures... this was her home now.

She walked around the field for most of the night, smiling and enjoying the sight and feel of those glowing butterflies moving all around her.

When she finally returned to camp and went to her section of the shelter, she had no problem falling asleep. The memory of those wonderful butterflies kept her company in her dreams.


End file.
